ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
X 10
X 10 is the second episode of the new Mack 10. It serves as a parody of the second BTFF series archetype. Episode open up in space to see two spaceships fighting like the opening scene in OS but actually they're different and not the same as from OS but I don't know how to write an original opening so we're stuck with this I guess. Blilgax: "Minions of the great and mighty Blilgax, who is a completely separate character from Vilgax and original in every way! I want the X-Trix and I want it now!" Minion That Looks Like One Of Vilgax's Robot Minions But Isn't: "But sir, our ship is sustaining serious damage!" Blilgax: "How bad could it possibly be?" (Blilgax's ship blows up.) Bliglax: "Aw fuck, I can't believe you've done this." ---- see our hero [[X|X Tenixon] who looks like Ben (but totally isn't) sitting in class.] X: "Ugh, I'm bored." Teacher: "X, that behaviour is almost as inexcusable as your bullshit name. Go to the principal's office immediately!" X: (Stands up) "There comes a time in a man's life when to get where he has to go - if there are no doors or windows he walks through a wall. Read more at: http://www.brainyquote.com/quotes/quotes/b/bernardmal132299.html" Teacher: "I have no fucking idea what you're trying to say. Try NOT being pretentious for once." X: "Fine, then I'll explain it in a way an uncool adult like you can understand: you're the wall..." (X points to himself) X: "And I'm the sexy, sexy man who totally isn't a stand in for the author's own class revenge fantasies." Teacher: (Starts charging up a Kamehameha Wave) "I'll show you for being yet another young attractive teen rebelling against the system! HIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-" (X begins packing up his bag as the teacher continues yelling in the background) Classmate: "X you absolute madman, what are you doing? The teacher could destroy you at any moment!" X: "Oh, don't worry, they'll be stuck like that for a few episodes. I'm going to go home and shine my Nobel Peace Prizes for Epic Awesomeness and Slang That Should Have Died In 2008, respectively." (X exits the classroom and everyone applauds. One of the students hands him $100 dollars on the way out just for being so cool.) ---- see our amazing hero X who looks way better than Ethan from school FUCK YOU ETHAN STOP SHOWING EVERYONE MY DEVIANTART YOU PIECE OF SHIT walking home through the woods that inexplicably exist between his house and the school. Suddenly, a meteor falls out of the sky right in front of him and opens up to reveal...the X-TRIX!!!!! X: "Woah, what is this thing? I know it just fell from orbit, but I feel like touching it would be the best course of action right now anyways." X leaned in towards the X-Trix, making it jump onto his arm! He didn't panic because X is a pretty cool guy and doesn't afraid of anything. Instead, he just activated it and turned into an alien because he's just so cool he doesn't even need to know how things work to use them! The alien he was was a tall alien, and just in case my extremely detailed description doesn't help you figure out what he looks like, I added a picture on the side of the page. X/???: "Woah! This guy seem pretty hot!" X turned and shot a fireball at a nearby tree, causing it to explode. ???: "And he sure can blast stuff! I think I'll call him...Blast Heat!" X paused for a moment. Heat: "You know, for some reason, that doesn't sound right...maybe...Heatblast?" The plot convenience gods smiled upon X, and thus, he knew his alien's new name was its destined title. Heatblast: "Alright! Now that I know this guy's name, I can start being a hero! I may be super cool and popular already, but saving the day would make me even more cool and popular!" ???: "Not so fast, Tenixon!" Heatblast turned around and saw Blilgax in a regenerative robot suit standing behind him! Blilgax: "I must have the X-Trix so I can conquer the galaxy! I'm way stronger than any of the aliens it can turn into, so if you don't hand it over, I'll be forced to destroy your asshole!" Heatblast: "Wait, if you're so much stronger than any of my aliens, why would you think the X-Trix would help you conquer the galaxy anyways?" Blilgax: "BECAUSE FUCK YOU AND FUCK YOUR MOTHER! I'M THE OG MOTHER FUCKING BLILGAX, BITCH!" Heatblast: "oh okay i didnt know" Heatblast shot a stream of fire at Blilgax, who simply walked through the fire and grabbed onto Heatblast by the throat. Instead of just killing him and removing the X-Trix, Blilgax opted to toss Heatblast through a nearby tree, because... Uh... Anyways, Heatblast reverted to X, who pulled up the X-Trix again and started looking through his aliens. X: "There's gotta be someone on here who can defeat Blilgax! I have like 15 aliens!" Blilgax: "A pathetic human like you could never defeat me! I am death incarneasada!" X: "Oh really? Then let's try THIS on for size!" X slammed down on the X-Trix and transformed into a robot alien (picture to the side lol) who looked like he really had to take a shit. X/???: "King Crimson!" Blilgax: "Ha! What could that pathetic alien possibly-" Blilgax suddenly found himself hanging upside down from a tree on the moon, with his robot suit having turned into cotton candy. King Crimson was nearby, still looking like he had to take a shit. Blilgax: "What the-How did that work?!" Crimson: "IT JUST WORKS" King Crimson disappeared, leaving Blilgax stuck on the moon. Blilgax: "Well geez, you don't gotta be an ass about it." ---- see our stupendously CaTerrific hero X lying on his beanbag chair, reading The Art of War by Sun Tzu because he's just that smart and cool. X: "Neat stuff, but I think my battle strategies are better." Sirens suddenly sounded from outside, and X looked out his window to find a collection of bank robbers, tax evaders, and really drunk fishermen robbing the local drug store. X: "I should probably leave that to the police, but screw safety standards and common sense! IT'S HERO TIME!" ---- Okay that's the end of the episode pls sign my fan list and give me feedback. I know even the most established people on this wiki hardly ever get feedback but if I don't get 20 comments on this page within the hour I will LITERALLY KILL MYSELF AND IT WILL BE YOUR FAULT Aliens Used *Heatblast *King Crimson Trivia *X is the Roman Numeral for 10, making this episode essentially titled "10 10". Don't question it. Category:Mack 10 Category:Parodies Category:Episodes